Frederick Barbarossa
(Formerly)Operation: Elbaf: An unconscious Barbarossa is taken away from Elbaf. | occupation = Formation: Redbeard Pirates: Taurus tells Spike about his captain, Barbarossa. (Former)Operation: Elbaf: Alessandra deceives Barbarossa and removes him from power. | residence = | alias = "Redbeard" (赤ひげ, Akahige)Formation: Redbeard Pirates: Taurus addresses Barbarossa as Redbeard. | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 123 | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = January 3rd | height = ??? | weight = ??? | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Frederick Barbarossa more commonly known as "Redbeard" (赤ひげ, Akahige) is the notorious of the Redbeard Pirates.Redbeard Pirates: Redbeard holds the position of Captain. Once hailed as in the on the globe, he was deceived by his newly wed Empress, Alessandra, effectively being exiled from his own nation.Operation: Elbaf: Barbarossa is dethroned and obtains his first bounty. Seeking revenge against the witch who disgraced his family, he wishes to form an army strong enough to overthrow the most fearsome military on the globe.Formation: Redbeard Pirates: Redbeard announces that he will one day, return home with a army strong enough to reclaim his nation. Throughout his travels, his and expert combat skills earned him great respect and an outstanding bounty of ???,000,000. Bounty: Redbeard has become a notable pirate with an incredibly large bounty. Appearance Even amongst the largest creatures on the globe, Redbeard is considered to incredibly large. His titanic size surpasses most giants of Elbaf, but smaller than the notorious demon creature, . Unlike many others who reach abnormal heights, Redbeard maintains his human features not displaying any other abnormalities outside of his height. Outside of his incredible size, he is very muscular, similar to many other warriors Elbaf. Barbarossa possesses bright red hair and beard which would eventually earn him his alias Redbeard. Along with his red-hair, he possesses dark red eyes that can intimidate an opponent fairy easily. Outside of these traits, he possesses fairly tanned skin, due to his adventures across the sea. Keeping up with his red theme, Redbeard's attire mostly includes red articles of clothing. He wears bronze armor that possesses a red tint, along with cuff that cover his forearm. According to many, his armor is very thick, supposedly being a metal that is very hard to penetrate. Below he wears a thick mantle, that possess a red color to it very similar to his hair. Over his armor he wears a red coat, that possesses golden fur around his next on his collar, and golden flames at the bottom. As shoes, he wear maroon sandals that wrap between his big and second toe. He has maintained this appearance for quite sometime rarely ever changing. Personality Despite recent events, Redbeard still maintains his status as a proud warrior of Elbaf. Since his childhood, Redbeard has always believed in his nation's customs. He considers himself to be an honorable warrior, and respects those who follow the same beliefs. He believes the duels are sacred and is willing to accept his fate whether it be victory or defeat. His devotion to his beliefs are well displayed during his rise to power, when he is challenged but countless giant to the the death, and glad accepted. Redbeard is also a firm believer of the Elbaf gods, and that his destiny was chosen by them. Most of his decisions are based on the fact he is trying to please the Elbaf deities, hoping they will always be in his favor. Even in the most recent events, he believes that the god are simply challenging him in order to see how much he wishes to save and protect the nation he rules. He does not tolerate any disrespect towards his belief, usually meeting it with aggression. Similar to many other giants, Redbeard is a rather jolly being. He is rarely seen with anything but a grin on his face, even when times look grim. Many call him optimistic others call him a fool. Redbeard personally believes that live is too short to be anything but happy, even when times are not ideal. This is ironic due to the fact, giants have significantly longer lifespans than most creatures. This jolly personality has allowed him to easily form a crew of different races despite being somewhat intimidating. Redbeard has a pretty unique sense of humor as well, often making fun of himself rather than others. An example of this would be his own alias, Redbeard. As a child, many used to mock him because of his red hair. While this would cause most to shy away from the nickname, he embraces it, having those around him refer to him as Redbeard. A gift and a curse, Redbeard is unnaturally gifted in picking up women. While many would consider this a gift, because he is a womanizer as well, his talent often lands him into a lot of trouble. As long as the female is remotely attractive, Redbeard will be incapable of keeping his package in his pants. Throughout his many decades on this planet, Redbeard has had coitus with many species including; Giants, Merfolk, Minks, Humans, Angels and even Cyborgs. While he does almost bang anything that moves, Redbeard has stated that his favorite of the species are Merfolk, though he has definitely had more sex with giants. Even outside of Elbaf, Redbeard most likely has dozens of kid wandering the globe. Even a member of his crew is his child; Sarutobi. Many of his crewmates joke that he will leave such a legacy on this world that he will have his own variation of the . Redbeard is commonly recognized as an arrogant man. His confidence in himself and his abilities come from his childhood of constant praise and his many triumphs on the road to emperor. Many have stated that his ego surpasses even his height, even to the point that his ego was too big for Elbaf, a country of giants. While many believe that this is an awful trait to have, Redbeard embraces his confidence, almost to the point where people have considered him a narcissist. When flirting women, he'll often compliment himself which is rarely an effective strategy. At certain points, his confidence makes him a strong leader. His belief that no matter what, he'll achieve victory, usually inspires others into following him to the very end. His confidence is a dual edge sword that can either be his downfall or his success. Some people are just natural leaders, destined to guide others. Since childhood, Redbeard has displayed many attributes that show for a strong leader and king. One of his most favorable traits is his trust in his allies. Despite having an unnatural confidence in his own abilities, he also has a strong belief in counting on his allies, stating that if one cannot trust his allies, then it would be better to fight alone. While it took time for him to understand this component, throughout his time as King, he has learned to put his people ahead of himself, a trait he still shows as pirate captain Redbeard. Finally, Redbeard is very passionate in everything he does, no matter what he is doing, Redbeard shows a rare determination to complete anything he does, whether it be in battle or drinking competitions. These traits have made him known to be a very proud and strong king, which is probably he is one of the few to awaken Haoshoku Haki, an ability destined for a king. Relationships History Not much is known about Barbarossa's childhood except for the fact that he was the eldest child of Elbaf Royalty. As the oldest, Barbarossa was expected to reclaim the throne once his father was beyond his time. Expectations were always set high for the young titan but fortunately he usually met all expectations with relative ease. Even during his youth, he displayed hints of great skill on the battlefield. He slowly grew-up to become a proud and noble warrior. Once Barbarossa was old enough, he quickly applied to become a warrior of the Elbaf army, in order to earn the respect of the Elbaf Gods and also the respect of his father. In order to join the military, the applicant must complete a respectable task that would demonstrate their physical prowess. While tempted to fight another giant, he was worried about the duration of the fight. Instead he decided he would swim to the and overcome the largest he could find. During his expedition, he would not only face dozens of Sea Kings, slaughtering most of them, but also encounter various pirates who attempted to kill him. But, there was one Sea King he could not conquer, a beast of tremendous size, surpassing most islands in terms of size. It's name was . He would befriend this titanic beast and communicate with it through it's guardian Taurus. Allying himself with the two, he would return home with the literal Sea King about a year and a half later and selected to join the army. Upon joining the military, all eyes were on Barbarossa. He was praised as Elbaf's prodigy, destined to be the next Emperor. While this granted him many fans, it also called for many enemies. Other upcoming and veteran warriors did not appreciate the amount of praise the he was receiving. The next few decades would be filled with countless challenges from other Elbaf Warriors involving battles to the death. As a firm believer of the custom's of Elbaf, he happily accepted all of the challenges. Throughout the duration of the battles, Barbarossa would achieve victory by not only utilizing his superior physical prowess, as he continued to grow far beyond the usual giant size. But Barbarossa would also utilize various weapons and fighting styles in order to defeat his opponents. During these battles, Barbarossa would not only discover the usage of , honing his skills in and every battle. But he would also develop the the later praised , a fighting style unique to those of titan descent. Each battle would only strengthen his legacy and earn him more praise. After the end of the of the constant challenges, he would be known as the Hero of Elbaf. After countless battles, Barbarossa power was both feared and praised throughout the island. He quickly rose through the ranks of the military, reaching commanding officer after only a few years. His siblings would eventually begin to grow jealous of him, due to his great success. His father, the current emperor was on his last leg, and many of the elite giants were prepared to challenge the near three hundred year old giant for his title. Before abdicating his throne, his father granted Barbarossa the opportunity to chose a single weapon of his father's signature arsenal. These weapons are supposed to be utilized by the King, but due to his father's confidence in him, he granted him access the a single weapon. Barbarossa would chose the the notorious hammer . Five giants, including Barbarossa wished to received the title of Emperor. Therefore the dispute would be dealt with as a Battle Royal, the last giant standing acquires the title of King. Barbarossa was definitely the most favored candidate, due to his masterful usage of Haki, his unique usage of the newly invented fighting styles, and his unusual size. The other favorable candidate was Balor, a who was able to utilize the fighting styles. Unfortunately, the other three warriors were not as proud. When the battle commenced the three allied with each other in order to first take down Barbarossa then Balor. While individually, Barbarossa would be able to easily overcome each of them, but his fighting style focuses more on individual opponents rather than multiple. Holding his own for the first few confrontations, Barbarossa began to feel the pressure. He was fortunate that Balor did not partake on the targeting strategy. One day, the three giants ambushed an injured and unrested Barbarossa, while he was looking for food. It seemed like the end was near, and Barbarossa was overwhelmed. Fearful for dishonoring his family's name, and losing the respect of the Elbaf God's, Barbarossa awoke his . The range and force the shockwave had not only knocked out the three giants, but also all nearby animals. Barbarossa would eliminate the three giants shortly after. After resting and regaining his strength, Barbarossa was eventually confronted bu the Balor. The two were both respectable warriors of formidable strength, thus the battle was quite commendable. Their amazing battle lasted for half a decade. While Barbarossa outclassed Balor in physical attributes, but due to Balor unique fighting style utilized by Fishmen, the battle was very difficult. But the defining ability that allowed Barbarossa to achieve victory was his progression in the use of Haki. Not only was he slowly honing his skills in and , but also in his newly awakened . His skills in these three fighting styles would allow him to eventually achieve victory. But the outcome was a little bit different than expected. Rather than the usual death, Barbarossa asked if Balor would be his right hand man, as a man of his stature should not receive death this early in his years. With some hesitation, he accepted and the two would both be returned home as heroes. Upon returning back home to Elbaf, Barbarossa was cheered on by many, and it seemed the entire world had heard of his victory. Aware of his love for women, other countries and parties sent some of the most beautiful women in order to deceive him into allying with them. While he did enjoy the booze and women these countries and other organizations were sending him, he did not let this affect his judgement, as he continued to uphold Elbaf's tradition of remaining neutral when it came to outside events. Despite the majority of the country being in favor of Barbarossa, there was a small sect that disliked he had taken control and would eventually become troublesome. Abilities & Powers As the captain of the Redbeard Pirates, Redbeard has complete control of his crew and those who affiliate with him. Despite not yet fighting seriously in any battles recently, as captain, Redbeard is considered to be the strongest of the crew. While at certain points Redbeard is democratic in his actions as captain, asking his crew what would they like to do and even taking things to a vote, he sometimes utilizes his role as captain and makes executive decisions... Physical Abilities There are several components one must possess to be skilled in combat. One of them is strength. Without strength, one will be forced to fight through long distance, and always be in the shadow of others because of it. Many believe strength is the most important tool of combat, whether one is a swordsman, gunman, or martial artists, strength plays a crucial role. Luckily, Redbeard is renowned worldwide for his unrivaled strength. Through his giant heritage, he already wanders the world with strength that surpasses that of any other creature. But even amongst his titan brethren, his strength is naturally superior. As if destined for greatness, Redbeard was born with abnormal size compared to other Giants of Elbaf, granting him strength superior to most. But genetic gifts are not what truly separate Redbeard from the rest of the crop. Due to his extreme work ethic, Redbeard has honed his physical abilities to an extreme level. Many have stated that his physical strength is unparalleled. Capable of destroying mountains with a single punch, his fierce power is even feared by the World Government. A true testament to Redbeard's almost god-like strength, was when he literately "broke an island". Upon smashing the island's surface, the island cracked and then broke apart into small fragments of itself. But even this remarkable feat does not demonstrate his true strength as he was not utilizing Haki to enhance the strength of his attack. To this day, the true limits of his strength has yet to be tested. As a pirate who is slowly becoming more of a threat to the World Government, many believe he is now a canidate for the Strongest Creature in the World title. There are two types of energies, physical energy and spiritual energy. To harness spiritual energy, one master techniques such as . Physical Energy on the other hand in seen through attributes such as stamina. The amount of stamina varies between every individual. Stamina can be increased simply by walking everyday, working out, or even training. But for pirates, stamina is crucial. it allows them to keep fighting against their opponents for long periods of time, or even fight multiple in a single time-frame. As a titan, Redbeard possesses natural reserves that surpass that of humans and other creatures. His natural reserves allow him to remain afoot even when others have surpassed his limit. But as a proud warrior, Redbeard has trained enough to increase these reserves. During his rise to the Elbaf Throne, Redbeard fought dozen of other proud Elbaf warrior to the death. With some battles lasting for months and years, his stamina would increase significantly. In a single battle, Redbeard has never displayed any signs of fatigue. When he was younger, Barbarossa swam through the Calm Belt for dozens of miles, defeating Sea Kings along the way. An accurate depiction of how much stamina he possesses is his battles against Balor, fighting for multiple days and nights in order to become king. If there was an attribute that could match Redbeard's undeniable strength, it would be his insane durability and endurance. As a warrior for more than a century, it's as if his body has adapted to most form of combat. Swordsman and Martial Artist alike have declared him unkillable, stating that he is immortal. While it is a known fact that this is not true, it's an accomplishment for most to deal any damage to the colossal being. Redbeard's durability has been compared to that of Former Yonkō, . For training, Redbeard used to swim to the bottom of the sea in order to physically train his body to adapt to the pressure. Another example of his incredible durability was when a skilled swordsmen with a Sea-prism blade attempted slice through his leg, but the blade shattered upon making contact with him. The reason he developed his durability to such a point is because he is such a massive target, and even with incredible speed for his size, targets who are human size will simply always be able to hit him. Which why he has reached the point of being a near immortal essence with physical powers that are truly outstanding. Redbeard also possesses incredible endurance and pain tolerance, which makes hiding the fact that damage was dealt. He has been set ablaze, electrocuted, and even pierced, all of which he did not even react too. For his tremendous size, Redbeard is incredibly quick and nimble. He is capable of efficiently move around the battlefield with relative ease. Compared to other giants, his movement is considered to be very fast, capable of outmatching most in terms of attack movements. In terms of movement for distance, Redbeard is able to leap countless mile in order to close gap between he and his target. Once he is in motion, it hard for others to stop him, especially when he is running at top speed. Outside of his speed, Redbeard is both nimble and agile. His movements resemble that of a regular size human, despite not being one at all. A very good way to depict Redbeard's speed and agility is when former Shichibukai placed the shadow of the former Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy, into the body of the notorious demon . Due to Luffy's shadow, he was very agile and mobile. Redbeard surpasses this speed and along with his Kenbunshoku Haki, he is able to effectively dodge attacks from even smaller opponents. Despite his great speed for his size, Redbeard is aware that his speed will always be inferior to that of a smaller creature, similar to how their strength will be inferior to his own. It is also worth noting that Barbarossa is an incredible swimmer, even able catch a Sea King. Fighting Styles Giant Combat Haki During his initial voyage to become a member of the Elbaf Military, Redbeard heard rumor of the mythical spiritual energy known as . Throughout this journey, Redbeard would become aware of the existence of the three variations Haki, and gain broad idea of what each variation would grant him. While not possessing any official training, during his many duels against various different giants Redbeard would slowly hone his skills in the and , demonstrating his natural talents as fighter and his determination to master things. As these battles lasted for many years, Redbeard would develop these two skills in his own unique way granting him several years of informal training. While his usage was sloppy, it allowed him to overcome other powerful giants. Upon returning back to Elbaf, Redbeard would be formally trained by a multitude of Haki users, including his father, the king of Elbaf and a user of all three variations. Formal training allowed him to become a proficient user in the two haki's he'd possess. His usage was praised throughout Elbaf. Years later, Barbarossa would fight for the spot of King along with four others. Singled out by three of the four, and ambushed when injured, Redbeard would awaken in a moment of desperation, knocking the three giants unconscious leaving one left. Aware of the ability he had awoken, he deemed himself the only one fit to be king of Elbaf, eventually defeating Balor in the months to come. Returning home as King, he'd once more hone his skills under the tutelage of his father. After his mentor's passing, he continued to develop his skills on his own, in order to maintain his rank as king. Training in the spiritual energies for more than a century, Barbarossa has developed and mastered the three variations of Haki to a level very few can even compare too. Due to his lacking of Devil Fruit, Barbarossa has been reliant on these abilities, which only strengthens his usage over it. Kenbunshoku Haki Redbeard first heard of Kenbunshoku Haki from a pirate who had just entered the New World, and had hoped to learn Haki from Barbarossa himself. The pirate described the power as the ability to sense; and that its limitations were only restricted to the user. Initially, the sheer concept of Kenbunshoku Haki confused him, most likely due to bad explanation of the ability. But upon attempting to use the ability in practice, Redbeard began to understand the concept of the ability. During his first few duels, Barbarossa utilized the ability to detect the presence of his opponent who might have been sneaking up on him. Throughout these battles, Redbeard would solely develop this skill as he believed that it was the only ability Kenbunshoku Haki would grant him. During the battles, his range would be a mile radius with unclear images of his surroundings. Upon returning home, his father would train him in the usage of Kenbunshoku's ability to predict an opponent's actions. His father described this ability as clarity, and also phrased it as a necessary skill if Redbeard had wished to become king. Against other giants, it would allow for him to avoid punches and other close range attacks, and against those of much smaller size, it would allow for him to prepare for the attacks he couldn't dodge due to his size. Throughout the years before to his match, he'd hone his skills in this art, utilizing it effectively in combat. In the battle for the spot of king, Barbarossa demonstatred his skill with the ability, allowing him to dodge various attacks coming from three different giants. And in recent years, when confronting a small target, he has been able to prepare himself in a moments notice. As former king and Captain of the Redbeard Pirates, Redbeard likes to know how his allies are thinking and the emotions they feel. In his last few years as king and throughout his time as Captain, Redbeard has began to hone his skill in sensing the pain and emotions of others. This ability also extends in the detection of killing intent, allowing him to see whether a target bares any bad intentions. Though, Redbeard has yet to perfect this skill, as seen with anyone who can mask their intentions well enough, demonstrated by Alessandra. Of all the three Haki, Redbeard considers this to be his weakest, though, his usage of this ability is at a masterful level. Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Equipment Synopsis Bounty Quotes Concept & Creation Trivia *Similar to other characters in the series, Barbarossa has a distinct laugh: "Gororororo". Ironically, his laugh is very similar to his Devil Fruit's name; . *Barbarossa was not the first member of the Redbeard Pirates, as it was Taurus who suggested the idea of becoming pirates. *Barbarossa is the oldest character on the wikia due to his Giant Heritage. *Just as , Barbarossa's name comes from a King/Emperor in real life: the King of Germany and Holy Roman Emperor. **The user intentionally chose this name as Barbarossa was the former King of Elbaf and his own alias is Redbeard similar to the Holy Roman Emperor. *Unlike many pirates, Redbeard is a rather kind and compassionate person despite his brute strength and abilities. *His character has several references to Norse and Greek mythology: **The User heavily based the character on the Nordic God of Thunder, Thor. Similar to the Nordic Deity, Barbarossa's nickname or alias is Redbeard. Barbarossa is also able to manipulate lighting and utilizes a war-hammer similar to his God counterpart. Also similar to Thor, Barbarossa is sometimes arrogant in his decisions and abilities, though he has a good heart which is shown when Barbarossa free's slaves. **Similar to Zeus, Barbarossa is renowned for his lustful nature, impregnating women of different races across the globe. A great number of Barbarossa's techniques have some relation to Zeus such as his signature lighting bolt. References Category:Giant Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Rookie Category:Haki Users Category:Redbeard Pirates